Thomas And friends meet Ranma12
by Prowlfan1011
Summary: Enter Ranma Saotome and Thomas The Tank Engine as they go on wacky adventures, and try to avoid trouble and chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey everyone, Welcome to another crossover story.**

**Alpha: Hold on a minute, I thought you were working on chapter six to your Captain N story.**

**Me: I am, I just haven't gotten around to it yet.**

**Alpha: Well you might want hurry, everyone's getting bored.**

**Me: Well, do you want to the disclaimer?**

**Alpha: Sure, but why?**

**Me: I can't do it every time, that's why I have you to do it for me when I'm not in the mood.**

**Alpha: Okay, Prowl doesn't own Ranma1/2, nor does he own Thomas And Friends, he does however, own me, but I'm not in the story.**

**Me: True, now onto the story.**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet stormy day in Nermia where you could live peacefully, but that was about to change as a red headed girl was running as is she was being attacked by a wild animal, In this case, it was a panda, but the girl wasn't scared of the panda as if she were protecting herself, in reality, the girl and the panda were fighting as if they knew each other.<p>

Behind them were several people that ranged from the age of fourteen to seventeen, there were thirteen boys and three girls, the adults differed from the rest of the group being the ages from twenty to fifty,

there were two men and one woman.

All of them had one thing in common, to stop the girl and the panda from fighting, unfortunately, they kept failing to stop the two from fighting while a small group of people were watching from the background wondering what was going on as they saw the girl fighting the panda, for a few minutes, the girl seemed to have the upper hand at first when she claimed that she was going back to China, the panda easily got back up and whacked the girl with a street sign, knocking her out, the panda noticed the people looking at it as growled at the people, scaring them off.

The only people left in the street was the group from before, all of them looking at the panda with annoyed looks. "You stupid panda! We weren't supposed to draw attention but you went and did it anyway!" The youngest girl of the group yelled, the panda shook off the insult and went straight ahead with the unconscious red head in the direction it wanted to go.

Later that day, a man in his late thirties had received a postcard from a friend, reading the postcard with tears of joy, his friend and his son coming all the way back from a training trip in China, not knowing what was in store for him. Calling for his three daughters, and only two of them seemed to hear their father, the father not knowing where his youngest daughter was, the second oldest only knew where her sister was, the youngest daughter was in the training hall because she was chopping concrete blocks with superhuman strength, when she heard that her father's friend was coming

A few seconds later, when they gathered at the family table, the girls were asking their father what the son was like, he chuckled. "I don't know." That was his reply, only two of the sisters were angry.

"You don't know?" The middle sister angrily asked. "I've never met him." The father replied again.

The older sister had a blank stare, a cold stare came from the middle sister, the younger sister didn't even care. _Oh please, I don't believe this. _That was her general thought, she hated boys, noise came from the outside which got the family's attention.

"Sounds like we have visitors." The oldest sister replied, as the father and the middle sister were about to be frightened as they ran out of the living room and to the door and rushed back as the other two sisters came out seeing a panda, a red headed girl on its shoulder, and a group of people, and to the younger sister's dismay, the group also had boys, she didn't like that at all.

"So father, this is your friend?" the oldest daughter asked, her father shook his head which meant he didn't know the panda. "Oh, so this panda just decided to drop in, is that it, huh?" the middle sister coldly asked, the father shook his head again. Then the panda put the red headed girl on the floor as the father blinked in disbelief. "you...wouldn't be..." The red headed girl looked embarrassed. "I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this." She apologized, then one of the boys stepped up. "Look, we're all sorry about this confusion, please don't think of us robbers."

The father laughed. "It doesn't matter, you're all guest here, let's get you comfortable." The younger sister didn't like the idea of boys, her father was okay, but she still didn't like boys, she didn't mind having more girls in the house either, so she was okay with that, the huge group sat at the family table, and they began to mingle.

Later that evening, one of the boys was taking a bath, he forgot that he turned on the hot water.

From where everyone was, they heard a large crash coming from the bathroom, the younger sister was already close to the bathroom, she entered the bathroom, and what freaked her out was a green steam engine sitting in place where the bath tub, she didn't know that the engine was alive and had a gray face. _Please, don't scream, don't scream._ The engine thought, he saw the girl leave the bathroom, and then he heard her scream, she ran to the living room and grabbed everyone to see what she was screamed about. When they got there,the entire group minus the young sister had either sweat drops or veins popping out of their heads. "Sorry everyone, My cover's been blown." The engine spoke surprising almost everyone.

"What did you do this time, Percy?" One of the boys Asked, shocking the family. "I was taking a bath, I forgot that I had hot water instead of cold water." Percy said feeling ashamed of himself. "Anyone got a bucket of cold water?" One of the girls asked, the older sister recovering from her shock went and brought back a cold bucket of water, but didn't know why they needed the bucket, as the girl got ready as if she was going to throw it them. "Will you kindly please move?" Everyone did so, as the girl threw the bucket at Percy, the water made contact, in Percy's place was the boy from earlier.

The entire family did a double take, they had seen Percy turn into the boy they had met earlier. "Cool." the middle sister said in awe. The rest of the family shot looks at her, and so did their guest. "What?" The younger sister had it with her sister. "COOL!? You've lost it! He's a pervert!"

"now, now Akane, that young man is not a pervert." Her father looked at the boy. "Are you, son?" Percy stammered. "No sir! I'm not a pervert! Your daughter had clothes on when she saw me in my true form." The father was puzzled. "Your true form?" One of the older boys sighed. "This is going to take a while, Thomas. We'll have to tell them our side of the story." The boy known as Thomas had to agree with his friend. "Alright, we'll tell them, Edward." Thomas looked at Percy who still looked silly from his accident, then to the rest of his friends.

A few minutes passed as the entire group sat in the living room, Thomas began the story.

"It all started when I was still a steam engine, I was just finishing my passenger run when I met Lady, she was a beautiful magical engine, she ran a magic railroad from our world to yours. She asked for sir Toppham Hatt's permission to go to your world, Sir Toppham Hatt's also known as the fat controller, as I was saying, when Lady asked for permission, he agreed, and we were happy to go, I've been here before, but only in America as Lady's driver calls it. Lady's driver was known as Burnett Stone, he had Lady hidden from an evil diesel named Diesel Ten, years ago, Diesel Ten wanted to destroy her and nearly succeeded in destroying her, so Burnett hid her in a place called Muffle Mountain. A few years later when Diesel Ten had returned, he caused trouble everywhere, so I took it upon myself to find her, but I wasn't alone, I had Percy help me find a set of buffers that led to the magic railroad so I went through the buffers, it was cold, dark ,and bumpy, but I wasn't afraid, Earlier I had lost a freight car to the buffers and it was there when I found it, so coupled up to it as I was on my way to Muffle Mountain, my wheels wouldn't let me move when I arrived, then the ground underneath me gave way and my wheels couldn't stop, and I left the freight car behind, I assume it was found by Burnett, I was alone when lady appeared, the darkness went away, it was the most beautiful thing I ever saw, besides Lady, I saw her go through the buffers first, and when I arrived, Diesel Ten found us and the chase began, Diesel Ten almost destroyed me in the process, but we were too fast for him as we neared the crumbling viaduct, we made it, but Diesel ten wasn't lucky, but it was funny to see that he was hanging on fortunately fortunately a sludge barge was right underneath him and he landed in it. As years went by, more engines came and started working alongside diesels, now some diesels are nice while other diesels are just plain rude, fortunately we haven't had any of those rude diesels for awhile, as for how we got here, we went through the magic railroad, and here's how it went."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well we'll get to see what happens next chapter.<strong>

**Alpha: Will we?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Ranma: Hey guys.**

**Me&Alpha: Hey Ranma.**

**Me: So, what do you think?**

**Ranma: I love it, although it needs more of me in it.**

**Me: Yeah, well I'll get right on it in the second chapter.**

**Alpha: Well, read and review guys, remember, no flames.**

**Me: Yeah, I don't like flames, anyway, see you guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Well this chapter took awhile.**

**Alpha: Yeah, where the heck were you?**

**Me: I took a day off, what does that have to do with me?**

**Ranma: He's got you there, Alpha.**

**Alpha: Yeah right, he's just whining!**

**Me: Hey! I worked hard on this Chapter, so let's get this chapter started.**

** Alpha: alright, you know the drill, Prowl doesn't own Ranma or the series, but he does own me.**

** Me: Alright, that's good enoug-**

**Alpha: And one joke about me being related to a Power Rangers character, and I'll have the Mecha Dragon burn your ass off.**

** Me: You're rubbing off on Trevor and Takamon from AutoKnights, Alpha.**

**Alpha: So? They're my heroes.**

**Me: What am I going do with you, Alpha? Anyway, enjoy chapter two.**

* * *

><p>two days ago<p>

"Okay everyone, get ready." Lady called out to the engines as they neared the end of the magic railroad. "I've got bad feeling about this, Lady." Thomas called out to her. "why, Thomas?" Lady called back, before Thomas could say anything, the engines were falling screaming into what appeared to be two springs as the male engines fell into one spring while the female engines fell in the other.

Thomas was the first to emerge, he couldn't believe his eyes, he was a human with jet black hair, then Percy came up with the same result only with a slight change in hairstyle, next was Edward, then James, Henry, Gordon, Spencer, Toby, Hiro, and last was Victor. Spence had silver hair slicked back, James had red shoulder length hair, Gordon had dark blue hair, Toby had chocolate colored hair, Edward had light blue shoulder length hair like James did, Victor had the same hairstyle as Percy, but shorter, and Hiro shared the same hairstyle with Thomas, only older with some gray in it.

Then a man in a green uniform stood behind them holding a Chinese scroll in both hands.

"You sirs fall in spring of drowned man, very tragic story nine hundred year ago." he spoke in broken english. The male engines stared in disbelief, the staring stopped when they saw the second spring stiring as they saw Lady come out head first, they saw her looking more beautiful than her engine form with shoulder length golden hair, then Emily came up, her hair was green with gold streaks, Rosie looked like a younger version of Nabiki with a pink color to her hair, the male engines thought Rosie's predicament was hilarious, then Mavis was the last to emerge looking like Kasumi with black hair with yellow streaks, the guide ran over to their side with another scroll in his arms.

"You madames fall in spring of drowned girl, very tragic story nine hundred year ago."

Present day

"And that's how we got there." Thomas finished, leaving the family speechless, Thomas smiled, Nabiki was the first to break the silence. "Then why does Rosie look like me?" Rosie was laughing so hard, she hit Genma in the face, sending him into the pond behind the living room.

"now, that he had coming." Percy observed as he saw the whole thing. Everyone laughed as Genma appeared in his panda form.

"okay, I think everyone's had enough for tonight, why don't we get some rest? Then Thomas can tell us more tomorrow night." everyone agreed and went to bed, while everyone went to sleep, they didn't know that two people were watching them. "Great grandmother, can Shampoo go with them?" The girl asked her great grandmother. "I guess, they are good people, I suppose we set up a restaurant in the morning." the old woman explained to her great granddaughter, morning came, which meant Akane was out jogging as she came into the house, she saw Ranma and his father sparring outside the living room, the two were taunting each other until one of them got the better of the other, Ranma got sent into the pond, and came out in his girl form. "You've gotten sloppy, Ranma!" His father laughed before he got hit with a metal tub full of cold water, he was in his human form for a split second before turning into his panda form because he was "sloppy".

A few minutes after breakfast, Ranma, Akane, Thomas, Percy, Gordon, Edward, James, Henry, Spencer, Toby, Emily, and Rosie were walking to the school, and when they got there, they were watching Akane beating up the entire sports club, all of them wanted to date Akane, but they had no luck in getting her to go out with them, they were seemingly plowed through by Akane's brute strength.

Then out of nowhere came a young man who looked a lot like Toby, and only Toby saw the resemblance. "Bravo, my dearest Akane, thou hast beaten the sports club, you will not get past me, for they call me The Blue Thunder of Furinkan high school." The engines were confused, Akane spoke up. "Oh please, you called yourself The Rising Star last time when I started high school!" the young man nodded. "True as that may be, this year will be different because you will date me if I defeat you in combat." _That guy's insane._ Emily and Rosie thought, the boys each had a different thought.

Then out of nowhere, Shampoo came lashing out at the young man. "You hurt Akane, you go through Shampoo first." Shampoo got in a defensive stance.

"Who are you to interfere with me? Wait, is it not the custom to give one's name before the battle? Fine then, my name is tatewaki Kuno, The Blue Thunder of Furinkan high school, age seventeen." Kuno introduced himself as he tried to strike Shampoo down while Ranma witnessed Kuno slice the tree in half, even the wall under his feet shattered, Kuno continued his relentless assault on Shampoo, Emily noticed that Kuno's sword was wooden, she saw Shampoo slice the sword from the blade to the hilt.

"You no match for Shampoo, now what you say for yourself?" Shampoo asked smugly. "I have been defeated, I must ask you this: Will you go out on a date with me?" The answer was a simple kick to the face. "Shampoo say answer is no." Shampoo replied, she noticed a group of storm clouds looming over the entire school. Thomas noticed this as well. "We be better be getting inside before it starts raining." He explained to the others as they went inside the school minus Kuno who was still lying on the ground soaking wet when it started to rain.

"Everyone, these are our new students, Ranma Saotome, Thomas, Emily, Percy, Rosie, and Shampoo. Since they are new here, I will their tardiness slip, make sure that you six will not be late again, or you will get detention." their teacher said, thomas and the others knew their teacher was a friend of theirs, which was why Hiro had taken the job as the new teacher, while Victor was the nurse, he cared for the student's safety. Lady had volunteered to stay home by watching the Tendos and Genma, as well as looking for a safe place to stay.

Gordon, James, Henry, Toby, and Edward were in the same class as Nabiki and Kuno. During free time, Toby, Gordon, James, Henry, and Edward went to where Kuno was sitting. "Penny for your thoughts?" James asked, Kuno turned to face him. "Aren't you friends with Nabiki Tendo?" The five boys laughed.

"Oh please, we don't like that girl, although, we do have our thoughts about her." James explained. "tell me." Kuno wanted to know what they thought of Nabiki. "That girl is not the proper woman, she's...well, disgraceful." Gordon explained. "despicable." James added. "Disrespectful." finished Henry, kuno was impressed, he wasn't the only one who hated Nabiki. "If I may, can I add a word to your thoughts?" they nodded. "Detestable." Edward groaned and hung his head down in shame. "Now, why does your friend look like me?" Toby heard this. "I thought you'd never ask, I think we look like brothers, but it turns out we're not." toby explained. _Good thing it's true, or we'd have trouble on our hands._ The four boys minus Toby thought, Kuno thought the same thing.

"Where is Nabiki Tendo, she's usually bribing me for fifty yen on giving me the pictures of my dearest Akane." the five boys laughed. "

Sorry, we couldn't hold it." Edward explained while gasping for breath, james stopped laughing and whispered to Kuno quietly so the others could hear them. "We asked Gordon's cousin to put her in the janitors closet." Kuno was laughing quietly along with james. Then class was over, but it didn't mean that school was over, the five boys invited Kuno to sit with them, they also had Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, Thomas, Percy, Rosie, and Emily were siting with them, Kuno had to keep his mind off of Akane, he soon noticed Ranma. "tell me, are you Ranma Saotome?" Ranma almost choked on his food, how did Kuno know his name? "Yeah, I'm Ranma Saotome. How'd you know?" Kuno pointed to Gordon, Henry, James, Toby, and Edward. "They told me all about you, I want to hear from your side of the story."

Ranma was confused. "At what part?" Kuno had almost lost his temper. "Where you and Akane were engaged." The entire group except Kuno and Ranma paled. "My pops and her dad forced us to be engaged, we didn't have a say in it. I'm just as mad as you are, so if you want to blame someone, blame my pops for this because it's his fault." Kuno's anger was replaced by forgiveness.

None of them noticed, but there were two blurs, one silver and the other a light blue, they were none other than Spencer and Nabiki.

Nabiki was holding one of Kuno's spare Boken, trying to hit Spencer in the head. "WHY ME!?" He wailed, nobody heard him, Nabiki kept chasing him through out Nermia, this resulted in double sonic booms, shattering windows all over the city.

Lunch was soon over, and so was school at the end of the day, Thomas decided to ask Emily what happened despite not knowing what happened earlier, when they got home, they found Spencer in bed from a fever, and Nabiki with her face flat on the floor, Kasumi told them what Spencer told her, Emily was more angry than Thomas was and gave Gordon, James, and Henry a lecture. _She's worse than Sir Toppham Hatt._ They thought. Shampoo had obviously gone back to her great grandmothers cafe.

Another person came into Nermia after losing his way a couple of times, he finally arrived at the Tendo house, want to see someone.

"Well, Ranma, looks like fate's giving me a chance to beat you once more." he laughed loudly. Ranma would be in for the fight of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Oh boy, I can't wait!<strong>

**Ranma: What's going on!? who's in the last part of the chapter?**

**Me: I can't tell you! Oh, the suspense is killing me!**

** Ranma: Where's Alpha?**

**Me: I locked him in the basement.**

**Ranma: But you don't have a basement!**

**Me: I do now!**

**Ranma: Oh great, now you're ripping off Bumblebee!**

**Me: I am not! anyway R&R People, and remember, no flames.**


End file.
